


Different kind of black

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika





	Different kind of black

Утро встретило его чернотой, разливающейся в глазах напротив. В прозрачно- зеленых, больших, круглых, в ореховых, светлых, раскосых, в таких родных, распахнувшихся навстречу глазах. Зрачки заполонили почти всю радужку, а губы обожгло сорванным выдохом. Святая вода не понадобилась.


End file.
